The Seven: A Fancy Parody
by Coupe De Foudre
Summary: In which Leo replaces Iggy Azalea and the demigods complain about Gaea. Written in honor of the release of Blood of Olympus. I do not own these characters, nor do I own the original Fancy. ENJOY!


It was an average day on the Argo ||. Or was it? Music began to play, and Leo rose from his seat.

Leo: First thing's first, I'm the Bad Boy Supreme (supreme)

Hands on fire and I don't feel it (don't feel it)

And I'm still in the dating bizness

I could build you a ship, like it's as easy as addition (not really)

You should want a bad boy like this (huh?)

Fly the Argo || and fix it up like this (yeah)

Cup of nectar, cup of water, cup of blue coke

Tool belt, couldn't build the Argo || without it (without it)Takin' all the nectar straight, never chase that (never)

Dragon head like we bringin' steampunk back (what?)

Bring the swords in, where the arrows at?

Nectar spillin', you should taste that

Percy: We're the seven

Jason: You already know

Piper: We're the gods' children

Hazel: From Athena to Pluto

Frank: We're the seven

Annabeth: The weight of the world

Is on our shoulders

All: Again

Leo: I said, "Frank, I burn things, I thought that you knew that."

Can't stand no monsters and honest, the truth is

And my fire is burning, they Team Leo they love it

More swagger than Jason, I have wifi and Netflix

Better get my fangirls some rings, if they not chicks, decline

And swear I meant that so much that they give that line a rewind

So get my fangirls some rings, if they not chicks, decline

I just can't worry 'bout no haters, gotta steer my ship

Now tell me, who that, who that? That do that, do that?

I'm the bad boy supreme, I thought you knew that, knew that

They be Team L-E-O, put my name in bold

I been working on the Argo || so we'll be safer, y'all

Percy: We're the seven

Jason: You already know

Piper: We're the gods' children

Hazel: From Athena to Pluto

Frank: We're the seven

Annabeth: The weight of the world

Is on our shoulders

All: Again

Leo: Trash the Argo

FranK: Drink some nectar to heal our wounds

Percy: Can't make the phone call

Annabeth: Cuz it will tell monsters just where we are

Hazel: Yeah, keep on fighting to live

Jason: Gaea, just go sleep, this war really sucks

Piper: Demigod, yeah we're so done

All: Not another monster, we're so sick of this!

Ow!

Leo: Still burnin', how you love that?

Got the whole cabin saying that I'm cursed, yeah

Hot boy, hands off, don't touch that

Look at it I bet you wishing you could kiss that

It's just the way you like it, huh?

I'm so hot, all the girls just wishing they could date me, huh?

Making tofu tacos,

Slaying these foes, gold handle on the hammer like

Percy: We're the seven

Jason: You already know

Piper: We're the gods' children

Hazel: From Athena to Pluto

Frank: We're the seven

Annabeth: The weight of the world

Is on our shoulders

All: Again

Leo: Who that, who that, Team L-E-O

That do that, do that, T-Team L-E-O

Who that, who that, Team L-E-O

All: Saving the world again

Who-who-who-who that, who that, Team L-E-O

That do that, do that, Team L-E-O

Who that, who that, Team L-E-O

All: Not again

The Seven finished, breathing heavily.

"I didn't know you can rap Leo!" Piper exclaimed, clutching her aching side. The song took up a lot of energy, and the complicated dance routine didn't help.

"Neither did I," panted the son of Hephaestus.

**Madeline: In honor of the release of BOO!**

**Piper: Madeline bet her friend ****MistressoftheHallows** **she can read BOO faster.**

**Jason: She's SO going to win.**

**Leo: I feel mildly embarrassed about what I said during my raps.**

**Percy: Madeline has to go write a letter to King James | from Henry Hudson.**

**Annabeth: Ugh, homework. **

**Hazel: Um, why do we keep bursting into song?**

**Frank: BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT THE READERS WANT HAZEL! THAT'S WHAT THEY WANT!**

**Madeline: Okay...bye now.**

_**~Madeline, Piper, Jason, Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel and Frank**_

_**To many years of prophecies, adventures, love, humor and stupidity. We'll miss you Percy! We'll never forget you.**_


End file.
